vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verrat an der Familie/Skript
Der French Quarter - "Dann gibt es eine kleine Mahlzeit." prahlt Klaus über seine Methoden seinen Vampiren frisches Blut anzubieten. Marcel:'' ''Voiceover Die Stadt New Orleans... Menschen aller Couleur kommen aus der ganzen Welt, hierher um in unseren Straßen zu feiern. Manche wollen nur ihren Spaß haben. Manche wollen es ein bisschen düsterer, gefährlicher. Also laden wir sie in unser Zuhause ein. Und dort bekommen sie was sie wollen. '' [Diego, einer von Marcel's Vampire, zeigt ein Flyer für zwei Touristen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Diese Flyer betitelt ein großes M, darunter steht: ABBATOIR WHERE THE PARTY NEVER ENDS Übersetzung: Abbatoir wo die Party niemals endet. betreten die Party und auf ihre Händen wird ein "M" gestempelt genauso wie beim Flyer. Marcel: Voiceover ''Um Mitternacht, ändert sich alles. Dann gibt es eine kleine Mahlzeit. '' führt Klaus zu einem Balkon über der Party. Sie schauen zu wie Marcel's Vampire die Menschen aussaugen, die vor Qual schreien. '''Marcel: '''So halte ich meine Jungs immer bei Laune. Mit einem gelegentlichen all-you-can-eat Buffet. Die Nachtwandler stehen drauf. Es spornt sie an sich ins Zeug zu legen, für einen Tageslichtring. Sie verdienen es auch mal Dampf abzulassen. Und meine vertrauten denn Tageswandler die feiern einfach gern. bemerkt ein Wappen wo ein M eingraviert ist, und darunter sieht man eine aufgerollte Schlange zu sehen. Er äußert sich nicht dazu. '''Klaus: '''Du hast ganz schön was auf die Beine gestellt. Und was machst du mit all denn Opfern? Da kommen ganz schön viele Gräber beisamm'n. '''Marcel: '''Wir töten nicht alle. Verschwinden zu viele Leute, bricht der Tourismus ein. Also heil'n wir sie mit ein bisschen Vampir-Blut, löschen ihr Gedächtnis und lassen sie geh'n. Als wär nichs gewesen. '''Klaus: '''Ich bin beeindruckt. '''Marcel: '''Na ja, all das habe ich früher von dir gelernt. einer von Marcel's Männern, nähert sich denn beiden. '''Thierry: '''Marcel? '''Marcel: '''Was gibt es Thierry? '''Thierry: 6 unsere Männer sind außerhalb des Quarters getötet worden. Nachtwandler. Niemand hat was gesehn. Marcel die Nachricht kriegt, schaut Klaus weg. In der nächsten Szene sieht man Rebekah die in ihrem roten Auto sitzt; sie sieht sich im Spiegel an und an ihrer Backe ist ein tropfen Blut. Sie lächelt und fährt weiter. INTRO Das Mikaelson-Anwesen - "Du hast die Mannieren deines Bruders." - "Und sein Temperament also.." parkt vor dem Anwesen, und hinterlässt eine Nachricht als sie rauskommt. Hayley, die drinnen ist, hört irgendwas und läuft die Treppen runter. Rebekah: '''Elijah, wenn nicht an's Telefon zu geh'n, zu deinem Plan gehört mich zurück in die Gott verlassene Stadt zu holen dann gut gemacht. Ich bin hier und ich mach mir Sorgen. Jetzt geh ran bevor ich deine verdammte Tür eintrete. läuft die Treppen hoch und öffnet die Tür. Sie läuft rein, als Hayley runter kommt, die ein Kaminbesteck in der Hand hält. '''Hayley: '''Wer zum Teufel sind sie? '''Rebekah: '''Ach, du musst das Dienstmädchen sein. Meine Koffer sind im Wagen holst du sie bitte. lächelt ironisch, und lässt das Besteck runter. '''Hayley: '''Hallo, nicht das Dienstmädchen. '''Rebekah: '''Verstehe. Schätze du bist die Werwöfin die mein Bruder Klaus geschwängert hat. Ich dachte man sieht so 'ne Art übernatürlichen mystischen Wunder-Baby-Bauch. Scheint zu früh zu sein. Du heißt Hayley oder? '''Hayley: '''Du hast die Mannieren deines Bruders. '''Rebekah: '''Und sein Temperament also, sei vorsichtig. Wo ist Elijah? '''Hayley: '''Keinen Schimmer er ist weg. Schon lange. '''Rebekah: '''Was meinst du mit schon lange? '''Hayley: '''Na ja denn einen Moment gibt er mir das große Versprechen er würde mich beschützen während, meiner misslichen Lage in dem ich 'ne Flasche Schnaps und eine Fehlentscheidung gebracht haben. Sagte ganz poetisch ich gehör' jetzt zur Familie, und dann habe ich von Klaus gehört er wär' abgehau'n. Ich hätt's besser wissen sollen traue keinen Vampir. '''Rebekah: '''Elijah ist doch kein irgendein Vampir und er bricht auch kein Versprechen. Das bedeutet Klaus hat ihm irgendwas fieses Klausmäßiges getan. Klaus! Komm raus und sag mir was du mit unserem Bruder gemacht hast du narzisstischer heimtückischer Mistkerl! öffnet ein paar Türen und kommt in das Zimmer rein. '''Klaus: '''Hör auf, hier so rum zu schrei'n. Kleine Schwester, ich hätt's wissen müssen, ich nehme an die 6 toten Vampire waren dein Werk. '''Rebekah: '''Sie waren sehr unhöflich. Sie haben versucht einem armen unschuldigem Mädchen den Weg zum Quarter zu versperr'n. Sorry, waren es Freunde von dir? Stimmt ja du hast keine Freunde. '''Klaus: '''Ich hab sehr wohl Freunde. Ich hab Marcel. Du weißt doch noch wer er ist, nicht wahr? Ja natürlich weißt du das. Er nennt sich inzwischen König des Quartes und hat Regeln was das töten von Vampiren betrifft seh'n wir mal was für ne Bestrafung er sich für dich einfallen lässt. '''Rebekah: '''Marcel ist mir völlig egal, genau wie irgendwelche Regeln. Elijah bricht nie sein Wort also was hast du mit ihm gemacht? '''Klaus: '''Vielleicht macht er ja Urlaub. Oder hält vielleicht oben ein etwas längeres Nickerchen. Nur zu, sieh dich ein bisschen um. Bestimmt erinnerst du dich an das Haus. die das Zimmer verlassen wollte, dreht sich zu Klaus um. '''Rebekah: '''Und ob ich mich erinnere. Flashback - New Orleans, 1820 - "Stören wir gerade?" - "Ja." - "Nein." läuft durch einen Eingang in einem Raum wo sehr viele Menschen sich rausputzt haben für irgendeine Party. Sie nicken Rebekah an als sie übertretet. Rebekah: Voiceover ''Ich erinnere mich wie der versoffene Gouverneur all unsere Vampirsünden gegen Gold unter denn Teppich gekehrt hat. Ich erinnere mich an die rauschenden Feste die der Gouverneur veranstaltet hat um dich zu beeindrucken. '' schaut Klaus hinterher der mit zwei Mädchen denn Raum verlässt. Dann dreht sie sich um und widmet einem jungen Mann ihre Aufmersamkeit, denn sie zärtlich küsst. 'Rebekah: 'Voiceover ''Ich erinner mich an einen Moment der Zuneigung von dem Sohn's des Gouverneur's Emil. Und ich erinner mich daran das selbst Elijah glücklich war. Elijah küsst eine Frau. Und Klaus saugt gerade die zwei Mädchen aus, mit denen er denn vorherigen Raum verlassen hat. Celeste: 'Dein Bruder ist mal wieder zu weit gegangen. '''Elijah: '''Für dich gibt es wohl keine Hoffnung Niklaus. Oder? gesellt sich mit Emil zu ihnen. '''Rebekah: '''Stören wir gerade? '''Klaus: '''Ja. '''Elijah: '''Nein. '''Rebekah: '''Elijah, ich weiß das du immer mein Glück wünschst. Emil und ich, wir lieben uns. Bitte las mich ihn verwandeln. kichert. '''Elijah: '''Rebekah. Der Gouverneur deckt freundlicher Weise unser aller Fehltritte. Er wird es aber nicht dulden das wir seinen Sohn verwandeln. '''Rebekah: '''Bitte. Für mich. '''Klaus: '''Das wird nicht passieren, Schwester. Wenn wir jeden Mann zum Vampir machen der dir an die Wäsche darf dann würde die Menschheit aussterben und uns ginge das Blut aus. '''Emil: '''Wie können sie es nur wagen! Sie würden gut daran tun.. greift Emil gewaltsam am Hals und läuft mit ihm zum Flur. '''Elijah: '''Niklaus! Bruder! '''Rebekah: '''Niklaus! '''Elijah: '''Niklaus! Nicht.. '''Rebekah: '''NEIN! ignoriert Elijah's und Rebekah's Bitte hin, und wirft Emil vom Balkon runter, wo er viele Stockwerke fällt und sofort stirbt. Elijah hält die weinende Rebekah in seine Arme, während Klaus weg geht. Gegenwart - New Orleans - "Wilkommen, Zuhause kleine Schwester." '''Klaus: '''Er war nicht gut genug für dich. '''Rebekah: '''Niemand war je gut genug für mich, Nik. Dafür hast du gesorgt. Also wo ist Elijah? Handy fängt an zu vibrieren. Er prüft es, steht auf und will gehen. '''Rebekah: '''Wo willst du hin? '''Klaus: '''Es hat ganz denn Anschein als ob die Nacht noch nicht vorbei wär ich treff mich noch auf einen Drink mit Marcel. '''Rebekah: '''Elijah hat mir erzählt du willst systematisch Marcel's Imperium zerstör'n. In dem Plan kommt nicht vor das ihr zusammen ganz New Orleans leer sauft. '''Klaus: '''Ich weiß du hast nicht viele Freunde Rebekah. Aber wenn Freunde sich treffen, trinken sie manchmal gerne. Und wenn sie trinken plaudern sie Geheimnisse aus. Marcel hat es irgendwie geschafft die Hexen im French Quarter zu kontrollier'n. Soweit ich weiß wie er das macht werde ich das für mich selbst nutzen. Elijah steht nicht auf meiner To Do-Liste. dreht sich um und geht zur Tür, aber wartet bevor er geht. '''Klaus: '''Oh, wilkommen Zuhause kleine Schwester. Tür fällt ins Schloss. Rebekah denkt darüber nach was er gesagt hat. Sie sieht Hayley die auf der Treppe sitzt. '''Rebekah: '''Du, Wölfin. Ich werde das Haus von Keller bis zum Dach durchsuchen, bis ich weiß was mein böser Bruder mit meinem guten gemacht hat. Und du hilfst mir. Mädchen laufen die Treppen runter. '''Rebekah: '''Der Gouverneur war ein Freund von geheimen Räumen. Ich zeig dir sein Lieblingsversteck. kommen in ein verstaubtes Zimmer an. Hayley sieht die Särge in denen Klaus seine Geschwister aufbewahrt. '''Hayley: '''Du denkst Klaus hat ihn umgebracht? '''Rebekah: '''Man kann uns nicht töten, Dummerchen. Was Klaus aber nicht davon abhält uns zu qüalen. Er hat ein Satz magischer Silberdolche stößt man das in unser Herz fallen wir in einem tiefen Schlaf. Klaus findet es witzig uns in einem Sarg aufzubewahren bis er denn Dolch dann irgendwann rauszieht. Er hat Elijah sicher erdolcht. Der da ist meiner. '''Hayley: '''Er bewahrt deinen Sarg auf? Einsatz bereit? '''Rebekah: '''Er ist immer vorbereitet wenn ein Familienmitglied ihn mal wieder schwer enttäuscht. Elijah's Sarg ist hier nicht. Er muss ihn wo anderst versteckt haben. '''Hayley: '''Mir wird schlecht. '''Rebekah: '''Wilkommen in der Familie. Du hättest gehen sollen nach Elijah's Verschwinden. '''Hayley: '''Nichts lieber als das, aber die Hexen haben mich mit ner' Art Fluch belegt. Das heißt solange ich das Baby in mir trage kann ich New Orleans nicht verlassen sonst töten sie mich. '''Rebekah: '''Klaus hat auch für dich ein Sarg parat, sobald du zur Welt gebracht hast was in deinem Bauch wächst. Sobald ich Elijah habe, verschwinde ich wieder. Für Jahrzehnte in eine Kiste zu verrotten ist ätzend. Vertrau mir, versuch lieber denn Fluch zu brechen und weg zu laufen. geht weg um ihre Suche weiter zu führen, sie lässt Hayley alleine. Diese überdenkt was Rebekah gesagt hat. Der French Quarter - Rousseau's - "Willst du mir Angst machen?" [Sophie macht putzt gerade einen Tisch, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Plötzlich hört sie das ''Whoosh von einem Vampir der mit seiner Geschwindigkeit rennt. Sie läuft vorsichtig, hört immer noch denn Geräuschen zu.] 'Sophie: '''Hallo? Ehrlich, Marcel? Willst du mir Angst machen? Ich hatte gestern mit dem Angriff auf deine Jungs nichts zu tun. paar hängende Töpfe bewegen sich hinter Sophie, als jedoch ein Wind kommt, dreht sie sich um. Sie lgeht zu ihnen langsam. Dann greift sie nach einem Messer, als Rebekah auftaucht greift Rebekah nach ihrem Arm sodass sie ihre Hand mit dem Messer hebt. '''Rebekah: '''Sophie Deveraux. Mein Bruder hat mir von dir erzählt. Weißt du wer ich bin? '''Sophie: '''Ja. Das weiß ich. '''Rebekah: '''Dann weißt du auch das wir reden müssen. Auf dem Friedhof - "Wir sind verbunden. Das bedeutet was du mir tust, tust du auch Hayley an." und Sophie reden während sie durch denn Friedhof rum laufen. '''Rebekah: '''Ich kenne meinen Bruder Klaus, gut genug um zu wissen das Elijah einen Dolch in der Brust hat. Das ist ein magischer Gegenstand und du bist 'ne Hexe. Durch einen Lokalisierungszauber kannst du denn Dolch finden und Elijah. '''Sophie: '''Uns ist zaubern verboten. Marcel bestraft uns mit dem Tod. '''Rebekah: '''Marcel? Wenn du mir nicht gibst was ich will, was denkst du was ich mit dir anstelle? '''Sophie: '''Nicht viel. Wir sind verbunden. Das bedeutet was du mit tust, tust du auch Hayley an. '''Rebekah: '''Wem? gibt ihr einen bedeutenden Blick. '''Rebekah: '''Oh! Richtig, die Mommy. Du hast Glück sie scheint Elijah was zu bedeuten. Sonst würde ich dir sofort das Genick brechen. Wie hat es Marcel geschafft, so mächtig zu werden? Damals als ich von hier wegging, war er es noch nicht. '''Sophie: '''Marcel merkt es jedesmal wenn im Quarter gezaubert wird. Das wie ist irelevant. '''Rebekah: '''Eins ist bestimmt verdammt irelevant. Ein ganzer Haufen Hexen die nicht zaubern können. Ich hab 'ne Idee, zieh einfach um. '''Sophie: '''Wir praktizieren Ahnenmagie. Auf diesen Friedhof liegen sämtliche Überreste von unseren Hexen Vorfahren. Ohne Zugang zu ihnen sind wir Machtlos. Wenn wir weg laufen, würden wir unser Erbe zurück lassen. Unsere Heimat, unsere Familie. '''Rebekah: '''Familie wird überbewertet. Nimm mich. Ich bi wieder hier, wo ich nur Kummer erleben musste. Ich suche einen Bruder der ein Baby beschützen will das mir nichts bedeutet. '''Sophie: '''Das zu Glauben fällt mir schwer. Denn du bist hier. '''Rebekah: '''Ich bin hier wegen Elijah. Soweit ich ihn gefunden hab, bin ich weg. Idiotischerweise, dachte er das Niklaus durch das Baby Erlösung findet. Jetzt ist er verschwunden und vermutlich ist Klaus dafür verantwortlich. Und ihr habt echt gedacht Elijah bringt Klaus dazu das er etwas gegen Marcel unternimmt trotz der gemeinsamen Vorgeschichte der beiden? '''Sophie: '''Es gab eine Erschaffungsbindung. '''Rebekah: '''Du verstehst nicht, Marcel ist nicht irgend jemand der von Klaus verwandelt wurde. Klaus hat ihn geliebt wie einen Sohn. Flashback - New Orleans, 1820 - "Vielleicht gibt es für unseren Bruder doch noch Hoffnung." Trauerzug, alle sind schwarz gekleidet, und folgen eine Kutsche. '''Rebekah: 'Voiceover ''Ich war dabei als sie sich kennenlernten. Damals beerdigten wir Emil denn einzigen Sohn des Gouverneur's... Zumindest dachten wir das. '' Mann auf dem Pferd peitscht einen kleinen schwarzen Jungen der vor Qual schreit. 'Rebekah: 'Voiceover ''Wie sich heraus stellte hatte der Gouverneur noch einen Sohn von einer seiner Sklavinen. '' geht von dem Trauerzug weg und sieht den Jungen an. Der Junge, ist auf die Knie gefallen vor lauter Qual, er greift nach einem Apfel und schmeißt es auf denn Mann. Wütend das er das gemacht hat will der Mann denn jungen noch mal auspeitschen, aber Klaus greift nach irgendwas vom Boden und schleudert es mit seiner Vampirkraft auf denn Mann, und er fällt vom Pferd, er ist tot. Rebekah und Elijah schauen Klaus zu wie er sich dem Jungen nähert. '''Klaus: '''Wie ist dein Name? '''Junger Marcel: '''Ich hab keinen. Mama wollte mir keinen geben falls das Fieber mich umbringt. Dann hat es sie umgebracht. duckt sich zu dem Jungen. '''Klaus: '''Du bist hart im nehmen. Wer hart im nehmen ist, verdient einen Namen. Wie wär's mit Marcellus? '''Junger Marcel: '''Marcellus? '''Klaus: '''Das kommt von Mars. Denn Kriegsgott. Und das bedeutet soviel wie kleiner Krieger. steht auf und haltet eine Hand für denn Jungen damit er aufsteht, der zögert, aber dann lächelt und aufsteht. Elijah und Rebekah haben zugesehen was gerade passiert war. '''Elijah: '''Vielleicht gibt es für unseren Bruder doch noch Hoffnung. Gegenwart - Auf dem Friedhof - "Wer weiß was sie tun." '''Rebekah: '''In dem Jungen, hat Klaus sich wieder erkannt. Weil er damals von seinem Vater auch immer geschlagen wurde. Auch er war das uneheliche Kind eines Mannes der in ihm nur das Übel sah. Tja, deshalb wird euer Plan scheitern. Ihr habt nur zwei Seelen die sich lange verloren haben wiedervereint. Ohne Elijah der auf sie aufpasst. Wer weiß was sie tun. läuft weg, während Sophie bearbeitet was sie gerade gesagt hat. In einer Bar - "Offenbar ist sie was besonderes." sitzt an einer Bar, er drinkt. Klaus kommt. '''Klaus: '''Es ist ein müder Abklatsch von der Party gestern Nacht. sieht Camille die auch in der Bar sitzt und schreibt. '''Klaus: '''Ah. Du stehst auf die Barfrau aus dem Rousseau's wie ich sehe. '''Marcel: '''Sie ist ein laufendes Projekt. '''Klaus: '''Aber du sitzt hier und schmachtest sie an. Solltest du sie lieber nicht zum Mittag verspeisen? Offenbar ist sie was besonderes. '''Marcel: '''Geschäftliches zuerst. Tote Touristen, bei sowas kriege ich immer ein Anruf aus dem Leichenschauhaus. '''Klaus: '''Lass mich raten. Touristen mit 'nem Stempel auf der Hand und Vampirblut in den Wehen. '''Marcel: '''Das kommt vor. Im Vollrausch stürzt jemand vom Balkon, oder im Mississippi und heult dann muss ich mich um zwei solcher Fälle darum kümmern. steht auf, als er bemerkt das Camille ihre Sachen zusammenpackt und verschwinden will. '''Klaus: '''Entschuldige bitte. Was ist dein Studienfach? '''Camille: '''Abnormale Psychologie. '''Klaus: '''Abnormale Psychologie, wow. Vielleicht hilfst du mir ja meinen Freund zu diagnostizieren. Er ist nämlich in letzter Zeit ziemlich deprimiert, kriegt ein Mädchen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf hat gesagt sie sei seine Königin. Eine Königs würdig. Ich finde er sollte sich geschlagen geben und sie vergessen. Was ist deine profesionelle Meinung? '''Camille: '''Einfach nett sein. Ich meine vielleicht wird sich dann eine passende Gelegenheit geben. '''Marcel: '''Wie wär's mit, heute? Um 9? Treffen uns hier? '''Camille: '''Ich werd's in Erwägung zieh'n. geht. '''Marcel: '''Mmh, brutal. '''Klaus: '''Ich fürchte ich hab nachgelassen. Oder du hast nachgelassen. lächeln sich an, und nippen an ihre Drinks. Hayley kauft Wolfswurz - "Nur einen winzigen." geht zu einem Laden, als die Ladensbesitzerin gehen wollte. '''Hayley: '''Oh, hey, hey! '''Katie: '''Wir haben geschlossen. Tut mir Leid. '''Hayley: '''Ich wollte nur ein Kraut kaufen. Eine kleine Portion bitte. '''Katie: '''Was brauchst du? '''Hayley: '''Eisenhut, nur ein wenig. '''Katie: '''Wolfswurz? Das ist ein Gift. Willst du einen Wolf töten? '''Hayley: '''Nur einen winzigen. '''Katie: '''Gib mir 'ne Minute. geht zurück zum Laden. Nach einer Weile kommt sie zurück und hält ein Fläschen in der Hand. '''Katie: '''Tu Stechapfel dazu. Ein paar Tropfen in denn heißen Tee, das sollte reichen. gibt ihr Geld. '''Hayley: '''Bitte. verweigert das Geld. '''Katie: Das ist keine gute Stadt für Wölfe. Du tust das richtige. geht weg. Katie nimmt ihr Handy und ruft jemanden an. Katie: '''Hey, willst du punkten? Sag Marcel eine Werwölfin läuft durch das Quarter. Ein neuer Nachtwandler - "Der Geber entscheidet." und Klaus sind in einer Garage. '''Klaus: '''Du bringst mich an die schönsten Orte. und Diego öffnen die Türen eines Autos. Zwei Menschen, Tina und Josh, liegen drin. '''Marcel: '''Wilkommen im Land der frisch Verstorbenen. Ich werd' eure Zeit nicht verschwenden. Du hast sie schon eingeweiht? '''Thierry: '''Jetzt mal ehrlich, bei den Beiden ist nicht viel zu holen. '''Marcel: '''Verstehe, aber ich habe grad 6 Nachtwandler verlor'n. Da sind Löcher zu stopfen. Ich werd's schnell machen. Dies' Gefühl das sich jetzt meldet ist das Verlangen nach, einen Hunger auf menschliches Blut. Drinkt es und ihr seid Vampire. Drinkt ihr es nicht, seid ihr tot, wieder. Diesmal aber endgültig dann bleibt ihr im Leichensack. Hey, was sagst du? Die hübsche Blonde, oder ihr schwuler Bester Freund? '''Klaus: '''Der Geber entscheidet. '''Marcel: '''Der Geber entscheidet. Okay. zeigt ihnen eine Münze. '''Marcel: Wer diese Münze aufhebt, darf ewig leben. Der andere stirbt. legt die Münze zwischen ihnen. Marcel: '''Los! sieht Tina an. Sie greift nach der Münze. Marcel lacht. '''Marcel: '''Verdammt, die Kleine! Wow, verdammt. '''Josh: '''Wie konntest du nur?! '''Tina: '''Kriegt dich wieder ein Josh, ich hatte keine Wahl als ob du nicht das selbe getan hättest, du verweischlichter mieser Kleiner.. tötet Tina indem sie ihr Genick bricht. '''Marcel: '''Ab in den Kühlraum mit der Kleinen. Ich hab nunmal was gegen Leuten die ihre Freunde betrügen. Na komm. Machen wir ne' Spritztour. '''Thierry oder Diego: '''Na los. schaut vom Balkon aus zu, wie Klaus Josh in ein Auto lädt, und Marcel mit jemandem auf dem Handy redet. Sie erinnert sich an eine Erinnerung von Marcel und Klaus. Flashback - "Ich nehm dich später mal als Frau." übt Fechten mit dem jungen Marcel. '''Klaus: '''Klingenangriff! Jetzt Konterparade. Ein Treffer! Ein spürbarer Treffer! '''Marcel: '''Ich nehm dich später mal als Frau. '''Rebekah: '''Nur wer es schafft mich zu besiegen, bekommt mich zur Frau. Noch eine Lektion? Erinnerung übergeht mit einer späteren Erinnerung; Marcel ist ein Junger Mann. Sie duellieren bis Marcel Rebekah in eine Ecke drängt. Sie entfernen ihre Fecht-Masken. Marcel will Rebekah küssen, als Klaus kommt gehen sie ein Schritt auseinander. Gegenwart - "Du hast nie versucht es herauszufinden." steht auf dem Balkon. Marcel findet sie. '''Marcel: '''Rebekah Mikaelson. Erteilst du mir wieder eine Lektion? Als ich dich zum letzten Mal gesehen habe habt ihr die Royal Street gebrannt, ihr seit vor eurem Daddy weg gelaufen. '''Rebekah: '''Ich dachte du wärst tot. '''Marcel: '''Du hast nie versucht es herauszufinden. Was willst du hier? '''Rebekah: '''Elijah. Ich fürchte Klaus hat ihm etwas angetan. '''Marcel: '''Hör auf, du kannst gleich aufhören. Eins hab ich gelernt von euch Mikaelsons. Lass dich bloß nicht von ihrer Familienfehde rein zieh'n. Das geht nicht gut aus. Flashback - "Sie ist meine Familie." - "Du hast gesagt ich wär' auch deine Familie." '''Marcel: '''Zwischen uns ist nichts passiert, das schwöre ich, bei meinem Leben. '''Klaus: '''Dein Leben, Marcel, bedeutet mir etwas. Deshalb sei lieber ehrlich zu mir sonst kann sich das schnell ändern. '''Marcel: '''Ich mag sie. Und sie mag mich. Ich habe aber nichts unternommen, und das würd' ich auch nicht. Es sei denn.. '''Klaus: '''Und das wirst du nicht. Ich liebe meine Schwester, aber sie hat keine glückliche Hand, bei der Wahl ihrer Männer. Sie kommen und sie gehen, aber nur auf mich kann sie sich verlassen. Sie ist meine Familie. '''Marcel: '''Du hast gesagt ich wär' auch deine Familie. Ich hab dich angefleht ein Vampir aus mir zu machen. '''Klaus: '''Und ich hab zu dir gesagt, wenn du soweit bist, werd' ich dich verwandeln. Komm Rebekah zu Nahe und du wirst nie ein Vampir. Gegenwart - "Nostalgie ist vielleicht was nettes, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen." '''Rebekah: '''Selbst nach allem was du erreicht hast, hast du noch Angst vor ihm. '''Marcel: '''Ich hab vor niemandem Angst. '''Rebekah: '''Sollte ich rausfinden das du weißt wo Elijah ist fürchte dich nicht vor Klaus. Denn dann werde ich dich töten. '''Marcel: '''Nostalgie ist vielleicht was nettes aber, ich kann dir nicht helfen. War schön dich zu seh'n. Viel Glück bei deiner Suche. springt von Balkon runter. Eine Bar im Quarter - "Da wäre es sehr viel leichter denn Mississippi mit 'nem Strohhalm leer zu saufen!" geht zu einer Bar, seine Augen suchen Klaus der an einer Bar sitzt. '''Klaus: '''Das Gesicht kenne ich. Frauenprobleme. '''Marcel: '''Weißt du was du bist ein totaler Arsch! Warum sagst du mir nicht das Rebekah hier ist? '''Klaus: '''Ich fands amüsanter wenn du das selbst herausbekommst. '''Marcel: '''Gibt's noch was, was ich wissen muss? '''Klaus: '''Nur das sie während des letzten Jahrhunderts noch verrückter geworden ist. '''Marcel: '''Oder, das sie vielleicht meine Jungs getötet hat. '''Klaus: '''Bezweifle ich. Sofern diese Biker-Bar nicht von High School Quarterbacks aus der Provinz besucht wird, dürfte sie kaum interesse haben. Handy ringt und er antwortet. Klaus hört mit seiner Vampirkraft zu. '''Marcel: '''Ja? '''Anrufer: '''Hab grad 'nen Tipp bekommen. Jemand hat 'ne Werwölfin im Bienville Park geseh'n. '''Marcel: '''Schickt ein paar Nachtwandler die sollen sie fangen. Und bring mir ihren Kopf. legt auf. '''Klaus: '''Das löst dann wohl das Rätsel das vom ermordetem Fußvolk. Und meine Schwester ist entlastet. '''Marcel: '''Was das betrifft. Ich hab keine Zeit für Mikaelson Familchien-Dramen. Du bist mein Gast, krieg deine Schwester in den Griff. steigert seine Stimme als er bemerkt das Marcel verschwindet. '''Klaus: '''Da wäre es sehr viel leichter denn Mississippi mit 'nem Strohhalm leer zu saufen! Bienville Park - "Ich hasse üble Manieren." sitzt auf einer Bank, die das Gift in eine Tasse rein schüttet. '''Hayley: (Zu ihr selber) Komm schon Hayley. Einmal ein bisschen ziehen im Bauch, und das ganze dämliche Drama ist Schnee von gestern. nähert sich der Tasse ihrem Gesicht, schließt ihre Augen, öffnet sie dann und macht die Tasse runter ohne daraus zu drinken. Sie seufzt, dann hört sie ein Zweig zerbrechen. Sie steht auf, guckt umher, und sieht einen Vampir der vor ihr steht. Vampir: 'Dumm von dir ins Quarter zu komm'n. Ich nehm dich jetzt mit, Wölfin. '''Hayley: '''Hey, ich habs satt das dauernd Vampire sagen was ich tun soll. wirft die Tasse auf sein Gesicht, der schreit vor Schmerz. Sie dreht sich um und da stehen zwei weitere Vampire. Plötzlich taucht Rebekah auf, die einem das Genick bricht und dem anderen, das Herz rausreißt. '''Rebekah: ('Zu den Vampiren) Na so behandelt man keine schwangere Lady. Ich hasse üble Manieren. wirft das Herz auf den Boden. Hayley holt Luft, sie ist immer noch im Schock. Mikaelson Anwesen - "Elijah wollte'' dein'' Kind beschützen!" wirft die letzte Leiche in einem kleinen Haufen, vor dem Hof, wo er gleichzeitig Rebekah und Hayley anschnauzt. 'Klaus: '''Deshalb, hab ich dir befohlen das Haus nie zu verlassen, Werwölfe sind auf dem Quarter verbannt worden. Ich hatte einen Plan aber dein kleiner Nachtspaziergang hat jetzt alles gefährdet! Nein, Finger weg! geht zu dem Haufen Leichen - eine von ihnen ist immer noch am Leben - aber bei Klaus letztem Kommentar, stoppt sie. '''Klaus: D'u hast schon genug angestellt, oder etwas nicht. Hinterlässt deine Leichenspur wie eine Wegbeschreibung zu meinem Haus. 'Rebekah: '''Hätt' ich nicht zufällig gehört wie sie Hayley den Kopf abreißen wollten, könnten wir das alles vergessen. Und erzähl kein Mist von wegen du hast einen Plan. Du hattest verdammt viel Zeit irgendwas zu unternehmen aber du hast keinen Finger gekrümmt. Elijah wollte ''dein Kind beschützen und ist dafür ein Deal eingegangen um dich vor deinem verdorbenem egoistischem Selbst zu retten. Aber du interessierst dich einen Dreck für das Kind oder Elijah, ich meine was hast du schon getan? 'Klaus: '''Sehr viel. Alles habe ich getan. Willst du es vielleicht im Detail wissen? Vom ersten Tag an hat Marcel mir nicht getraut, deshalb lässt er, seit ich hier bin, seine Vampire Eisenkraut einehmen was sie wie du ja weißt kleine Schwester vor meiner Gedanken-Manipulation schützt. Flashback - "Aber wir wissen ja der Weg zu einem Mann führt durch sein Herz." Menschen, Tina und Josh kriegen ihre Hände mit einem Stempel verzehrt das ein M darstellt. Klaus bricht ihre Genicke. Klaus: (Voiceover) Ich brauchte ein Spion Jemand der im inneren Kreis arbeitet. Den Marcel nie verdächtigen würde, also schuf ich eine Stunde Null, bin Marcel davor gekommen. Marcel hatte gerade Sechs Vampire verloren dank deines kleinen Amoklaufs neue Leute gebraucht. Also hab ich mir den neuen geschnappt. Bevor er nur ein Tropfen Eisenkraut zu sich genohmen hatte. einem anderen Flashback, Klaus geht in ein Auto mit Josh, einem neuen Vampir, während Marcel draußen auf dem Handy redet. Klaus manipuliert Josh. Klaus: (Zu Josh) Wir sollten uns mal unterhalten. Über das was du für mich tun kannst. Gegenwart. Klaus: Aber wir wissen ja der Weg zu einem Mann führt durch sein Herz. Deshalb... Flashback - "Aber seien wir ehrlich, er ist ein Bad Boy oder? Wie du." redet mit Cami in einer Bar. '''Klaus: '''Also, mein Kumpel Marcel, ist ziemlich nett findest du nicht? '''Cami: '''Nein, er ist charmant, sexy, selbsbewusst, unglaublich scharf, aber seien wir ehrlich, er ist ein Bad Boy oder? Wie du. Aber im Moment lass ich nur gutes in mein Leben nicht jemanden der.. '''Klaus: '''Verwundet ist und von Dämonen geklagt wird denen er nicht entkommt? '''Cami: '''Die, die mit einem Knacks sind nicht gut. Jedenfalls nicht für mich. macht sich bereit zu gehen, aber Klaus steht auf und schnappt nach ihrer Hand. '''Klaus: '''Ja das versteh' ich. Wirklich. manipuiert sie. Trotzdem gib ihm einen Chance. Und dann musst du mir sagen wo er hin geht. Und wenn er trifft. Gegenwart - "Das hat er sich gewünscht, das haben wir ''uns für dich gewünscht, Nik." greift nach einem Vampir der immer noch am Leben ist. 'Klaus: '''Und den Typen - Werd ich das Eisenkraut ausbluten lassen. Dann werd ich ihn manipulieren bis er glaubt seine Kumpels werden bekehrt worden in die Kirche eingetreten. Dann wird er Marcel glaubhauft erklären wieso er wieder mal drei Vampire verloren hat. schleppt den Vampiren in das Haus; Rebekah und Hayley folgen ihm. '''Klaus: '''Hat irgendwer noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Schön. Aber ich hab noch eine Frage. Hayley. Was zum Teufel hast du, im verdammten French Quarter gemacht? Antworte mir. '''Rebekah: '''Lass sie in Frieden. '''Hayley: '''Willst du wissen was ich gemacht hab? Ich hab mir da Gift besorgt, um dein kleines Baby von seinem Elend zu befreien. rennt zu ihr mit seiner Geschwindigkeit und greift nach ihrem Hals. Sie keucht nach Luft. '''Rebekah: '''Nik! NIK! rennt zu Klaus mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit, schubst ihn von Hayley und greift nach seinen Schultern. Hayley hustest. '''Rebekah: '''Hände weg von ihr verdammt noch mal! Sie ist schwanger! Erst höhnst du noch groß rum das du das Kind nicht willst, aber wenn sie dan sagt das sie bereit wär es los zu werden, dann... Es ist okay sich zu sorgen. Es ist okay, etwas zu wollen. Genau das wollte Elijah immer ereichen. Das hat er sich gewünscht, das haben wir ''uns für dich gewünscht, Nik. der runter gekommen ist, und sich mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontiert, sitzt auf einer Treppe. Rebekah setzt sich neben ihm. 'Klaus: '''Ich habe Elijah Marcel gegeben. '''Rebekah: '''Was? '''Klaus: '''Marcel war ganz schön, nervös. Schlimm ein Ur-Vampir in der Stadt zu wissen, aber zwei? Seine Leute waren beunruhigt. Also wollte er Elijah los werden. Ich hab ihm ein Friedensangebot gemacht. '''Rebekah: '''Du hast unseren Bruder verschaart? '' '''Klaus: '''Ich habe einen Plan. Ich gewinn Marcel's Vertrauen. Werde sein Imperium vernichten. Und ich erfülle Elijah's Wunsch. Das Baby wird geboren werden. Ich werde diesen Plan ausführen, und zwar auf meine Weise. Wenn's dir nicht gefällt, da ist die Tür. Es wär mir egal. steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. Rebekah lehnt sich zurück. Rebekah sitzt auf der Veranda, Hayley kommt und gesellt sich ihr. '''Hayley: '''Ich weiß du kennst mich nicht besonders gut. Aber, danke. Für das was du für mich getan hast. '''Rebekah: '''Wir Frauen sollten füreinander da sein. '''Hayley: '''Was ist los mit euch? Du sagst zwar du hasst ihn, aber so wie du mit ihm umgehst ist es mehr als eindeutig. Auch wenn du ihn hasst, scheinst du ihn trotzdem zu lieben. '''Rebekah: '''Wenn du planst jemanden zu verlassen mit dem du Tausend Jahre verbracht hast, verlierst du auch was von dir selbst. Aber manchmal ist der Hass unglaublich stark. Emil war nicht der einzige meiner Liebhaber den Klaus getötet hatte, er hat es wieder und wieder getan. Immer wenn ich jemanden gern mochte. Er tat es, bis ich irgendwann aufgehört habe mich zu verlieben. Hat behauptet er beschützt mich vor meinen Fehlern. Niemand war je gut genug für seine kleine Schwester. Bis es jemand doch war. Flashback - 1830er - "Mein Bruder wird dich töten." - "Dann sterb ich lächelnd." nähert sich Rebekah als sie Fechten üben. '''Rebekah: '''Wie war dein Bad? '''Marcel: '''Erfrischend... Süß. die leicht nervös wirkt, steht auf. '''Rebekah: '''Ich sollte jetzt... blockt ihren Weg und lehnt sie an eine Wand. Marcel küsst sie leidenschaftlich, Rebekah scheint es zu mögen, aber nach einer Weile schubst sie ihn weg. '''Rebekah: '''Mein Bruder wird dich töten. '''Marcel: '''Dann sterb ich lächelnd. küsst sie nochmal, aber plötzlich kommt Klaus und schiebt ihn von seiner Schwester, und schreit ihn an mit einem Fecht-Schwert in der Hand. '''Klaus: '''Hab ich dich nicht gewarnt? '''Rebekah: '''Klaus ich flehe dich an. Er ist nicht wie die anderen das hast du selbst am Anfang geseh'n. Du hast ihn gerettet, unter deiner Fittiche genommen. Und wie ein Sohn behandelt. Du darfst ihn jetzt nicht umbringen. legt eine Hand auf Klaus Hand der den Schwert hält, der es ein wenig senkt. Marcel seufzt als das Schwert auf dem Boden liegt. '''Klaus: '''Du hast Recht. Das darf ich nicht. erdolcht Klaus Rebekah. '''Klaus: '''Aber du kleine Schwester du lernst jetzt was du mir nehmen darfst, und was auf gar keinen Fall. sieht ensetzt zu wie Rebekah schwach in den Armen von Klaus fällt. Gegenwart - "Also wenn du vor hast dir Elijah zu holen und dich bloß diese paar alten Steakmesser davon abhalten dann, nur zu." '''Hayley: '''Wenn du weißt das Marcel Elijah hat, wieso gehst du nicht selbst hin und holst ihn dir? '''Rebekah: '''Weil ich meinem Bruder in die Quere komme. Im Keller steht nach wie vor ein Sarg mit meinem Namen. sieht Rebekah für einen Moment an, dann nimmt sie etwas das in einem Tuch gewickelt ist raus. Sie entfaltet es, und es stellt sich heraus das, das zwei Silber Dolche sind. '''Rebekah: '''Oh mein Gott. '''Hayley: '''Die hab ich unter deinem Sarg gefunden. Also wenn du vor hast dir Elijah zu holen und dich bloß diese paar alten Steakmesser davon abhalten dann, nur zu. gibt die Dolche Rebekah, die sie nimmt. Schluss endlich, lächelt sie, und Hayley lächelt zurück. Eine Bar im French Quarter - "Aber ich bring sie um." bringt eine Flasche Wein zu Cami die an einem Tisch sitzt. '''Marcel: '''Ich habe allen frei gegeben, ich bin dein gegebener Gastgeber. '''Cami: '''Wow, okay. Extra Punkte für's Flair. '''Marcel: '''Und die Nacht hat erst angefangen. Wieso hast du beschlossen doch zu kommen? '''Cami: '''Jeder verdient eine Chance. schwingt die Tür vom Restaurant und Rebekah platzt rein. '''Rebekah: '''Du hast mich belogen. Wo ist mei Bruder? '''Marcel: '''Auch schön dich zu seh'n. Cami, Rebekah - Rebekah, Cami. '''Rebekah: '''Du stehst nach wie vor auf Blondinen. '''Cami: '''Hey.. greif nach Marcel's Hals und knallt ihn gegen die Wand. '''Rebekah: '''Sag mir wo Elijah ist. '''Cami: '''Was zum Teufel ist hier los? '''Rebekah: '''Sag mir wo er ist, oder ich bring dich um. guckt Rebekah bloß an; da ist ein Flashback von früher zu sehen wo sie sich leidenschaftlich küssen, Marcel hat diesen Gedanken Rebekah geschickt. '''Marcel: '''Nein, das machst du nicht. '''Rebekah: '''Da hast du vielleicht Recht. einem Moment, greift Rebekah nach Cami. '''Rebekah: '''Aber ich bring sie um. '''Marcel: '''Lass sie los. Du hast gewonnen. Gut ich bring dich zu Elijah. wartet einen Moment, dann lässt sie Cami los, die Luft holt. '''Cami: '''Was seit ihr verdammt noch mal? '''Marcel: '''Shh, alles ist gut. sie. Geh nach Hause vergiss alles, nur nicht das ich es wieder gut mache. Das versprech' ich. Rebekah. Du willst Elijah seh'n. Na schön. Dann folge mir. folgt ihm, und lassen Cami alleine zurück. Davina's Dachboden - "Das kann nur die Dame des Hauses." öffnet die Tür zum Dachboden und betretet die Tür, Rebekah folgt ihm. Sie sieht Elijah's Sarg, sie will reingehen kann es aber nicht - weil sie erst reingebeten werden muss. '''Rebekah: '''Bitte mich herein. '''Marcel: '''Das kann nur die Dame des Hauses. Davina. Komm ruhig raus, Süße. kommt in das Zimmer rein und steht neben Marcel. '''Marcel: '''Bitte sie rein. '''Davina: '''Komm rein. betretet, und nimmt den Dolch von Elijah's Brust raus. '''Davina: '''Das würde ich nicht machen. wird magisch manipuliert und sticht den Dolch wieder rein. '''Rebekah: '''Wer zum Teufel bist du? '''Davina: '''Davina. Marcel Sie gehört zu denn Alten nicht? '''Marcel: Ja, Rebekah ist ein Ur-Vampir das heißt sie kann nicht getötet werden. 'Davina: '''Sie wirkt auf mich nicht sehr nett. '''Marcel: '''Kann sie aber sein... Nur ist sie heute nicht sehr nett gewesen. '''Davina: 'Rebekah Dann wird's für dich wohl Zeit zu verschwinden. sich überhaupt zu bewegen, schleudert Davina Rebekah durch's Zimmer, bis sie sie schließlich vor eine Tür schubst, und die Tür hinter ihr zu knallt. Flashback - "Er würde mich niemals aufgeben." wacht auf hat immer noch die Kleidung von denn 1830er Zeiten an, und sitzt auf einem Bett. Klaus sitzt neben ihr. 'Klaus: '''Das wurde ja langsam Zeit. Ich hab mich schon gelangweilt... Aber ich wollte so gern dein Gesicht sehen, und der Anblick ist in der Tat, einmalig. '''Rebekah: '''Du Bastard. Was ist heute für ein Tag? '''Klaus: '''Sonntag. '''Rebekah: '''Ich habe eine ganze Woche geschlafen? Marcel... Was hast du ihm angetan? '''Klaus: '''Es ist 1887, Rebekah. Du hast 52 Jahre lang geschlafen. '''Rebekah: '''Was? '''Klaus: '''Und sorgt dich nicht um Marcel. Ich hab ihm vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder konnte er dir denn Dolch herauszieh'n um denn Rest seines Menschlichen Lebens mit dir zu verbringen oder.. '''Rebekah: '''Nein. '''Klaus: '...das ich ihm denn Wunsch erfülle ihn zu verwandeln, doch nur wenn er dich im Gegenzug dafür aufgibt. '''Rebekah: '''Er würde mich niemals aufgeben. '''Klaus: '''Oh, das hat er aber getan. betretet das Zimmer. Er sieht Rebekah ausdruckslos an. Rebekah ist am Boden zerstört. New Orleans, Gegenwart - "Was früher dir gehört hat, oder deinem Bruder gehört jetzt mir." wacht im selben Bett auf wo sie schon 1887 aufgewacht ist, Marcel steht am Ende des Betts. '''Marcel: '''Wilkommen zurück, Rebekah. Du warst lange bewusstlos. '''Rebekah: '''Wo bin ich? Was soll ich hier? '''Marcel: '''Du hast Davina verärgert. Ich bin froh das ihr euch kennengelernt habt. Jetzt weißt du mit was du es zutun hast. '''Rebekah: '''Ist das mein altes Zimmer? '''Marcel: '''Das jetzt mir gehört. Die ganze Stadt gehört jetzt mir, Davina gehört mir, und Elijah gehört mir du kriegst ihn erst wieder wenn mir danach ist. Was früher dir gehört hat, oder deinem Bruder gehört jetzt mir. dreht sich um und geht zur Tür, dreht sich dann aber wieder um, um Rebekah eine letzte Sache zu sagen. '''Marcel: '''Und wag es nie wieder Cami anzurühr'n. Das Mikaelson Anwesen - "Ich finde Elijah, koste es was es wolle. Hilfst du mir?" - "Koste es was es wolle." ist Morgen, Klaus betretet Hayley's Zimmer während sie noch schläft. Er sieht sie für ne Weile an, und riecht an dem Wolfswurz, als Hayley anfängt zu sprechen. '''Hayley: '''Ich hab das nicht genommen. '''Klaus: '''Du bist wach. '''Hayley: '''Ich hab fast nicht geschlafen, das ist hier wie in einem verfluchten Dampfbad. sitzt auf während Klaus aus dem Fenster schaut. '''Klaus: '''Was hat dich abgehalten? Du hättest von alldem frei sein können, von mir. '''Hayley: '''Tja, als ich mich gegen die Vampire gewehrt habe ist mir klar geworden ich beschütze nicht nur mich selbst. Was vielleicht daran liegt das ich von meinen leiblichen Eltern verlassen und Adoptiveltern rausgeworfen wurde. Und als es hart auf Hart gekommen ist wusste ich, ich lass nicht zu das ihm irgendwer was tut. '''Klaus: '''Ich hab das Gefühl. Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Du und ich. Wir sind beide verstoßene, und wir kämpfen wenn wir mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehen. '''Hayley: '''Wir stehen mit dem Rücken an der Wand. '''Klaus: '''Ja. Offenbar. Also kämpfen wir. Kleine Wölfin. ihr Klaus sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hat, macht er sich bereit zu gehen. '''Hayley: '''Die ganze Sache mit Marcel der Deal denn ihr mit denn Hexen habt, das du versuchst ihn zu stürzen um das zu nehmen was ihm gehört. Rebekah hat mir erzählt das ihr euch früher nahe gestanden habt wie eine Familie. Was ist passiert? '''Klaus: '''Ich hab Marcel zu dem gemacht der er heute ist. Ihn wie ein Sohn behandelt, und als mein Vater schließlich mich und meine Familie vor 100 Jahren aus New Orleans getrieben hat dachten wir Marcel sei getötet werden, und wir haben alle um ihn getrauert. So war das. Und jetzt bei meiner Rückher habe ich herausgefunden das er nur nicht überlebt habt sondern aufgestiegen ist. Statt seiner Pflicht nach zu gehen. Und zu versuchen uns wieder zu finden. Hat er beschlossen unsere Familie das zu rauben was wir aufgebaut haben. Jetzt lebt er in unserem Haus, schläft in unseren Betten, dieses "M" das er überall einprägen lässt, das steht nicht für Marcel. Sondern für Mikaelson. Ich will alles wieder haben. Und wenn ich geweihter denken muss um ihn rauszudrängen. Tja, dann mach ich es eben. Ich schick jemandem wegen der Klimaanlage. verlässt Hayley's Zimmer und läuft die Treppe runter, und da trifft er Rebekah als sie durch die Haustür kommt. '''Rebekah: '''Du hattest Recht. Camille die Frau ist der Schlüssel. Marcel steht auf sie und deshalb, durfte ich die Geheimwaffe sehen von der du sprichst. '''Klaus: '''Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt. Was ist es? '''Rebekah: '''Es ist kein was, sondern ein wer. Ein Teenager, Davina. Sie ist bestimmt erst 16 und ich hab noch nie so eine Macht erfahren. '''Klaus: '''Eine Hexe? '''Rebekah: '''Nicht nur irgendeine Hexe, sie ist etwas was ich noch nie gesehen habe. Sie ist viel mächtiger als alles was wir kennen und deinetwegen hat sie jetzt Elijah. Und wer weiß was sie ihm antut. '''Klaus: '''Wo ist sie? hört auf zu denken und sieht verwirrt aus. '''Rebekah: '''Dieses clevere Biest. Keine Ahnung. '''Klaus: '''Was ist los? '''Rebekah: '''Ich kann mich nicht mehr an denn Ort erinnern. Sie hat ihn gelöscht. Marcel besitzt eine Waffe viel mächtiger und gewaltiger als ein Ur-Vampir. Und du hast ihm einfach unseren Bruder ausgehändigt. Wie oft soll dir Elijah noch vergeben? Und wann wird seine Hoffnung sterben, das du Erlösung findest? '''Klaus: '''Ich hab getan was ich tun musste! Marcel hat uns unser Zuhause geraubt! '''Rebekah: '''Zuhause ist wertlos ohne Familie. Ich finde Elijah, koste es was es wolle. Hilfst du mir? '''Klaus: '''Koste es was es wolle. Davina's Dachboden - "Finde für mich heraus wie man einen Ur-Vampir tötet." betretet denn Dachboden, Davina zeichnet. Sie dreht sich um als Marcel sich nähert. '''Marcel: '''Tut mir Leid wegen der Unannehmlichkeiten. '''Davina: '''Ich hab keine Angst vor ihr. Vor keinen von denen. '''Marcel: '''Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber die Sache ist die, sie wollen sich hier häuslich einrichten. '''Davina: '''Aber sie gehören hier nicht her. '''Marcel: '''Könnte schwer werden sie zu überzeugen. Deshalb bitte ich dich um einen Gefallen. Finde für mich heraus wie man einen Ur-Vampir tötet. Kategorie:Skripts